hochelfenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sacrosanct and other Stories (Anthologie)
Sacrosanct & other Stories ist eine Kurzgeschichten-Anthologie, die 2017 in englischer Originalsprache veröffentlicht wurde. Die deutsche Übersetzung der Geschichtensammlung unter dem Titel Sakrosankt & andere Geschichten folgte 2018. Sie war soweit bekannt nicht über den regulären Buchhandel bestellbar, sondern nur über Games Workshop Online Store und die GW-Läden. Produktbeschreibung englisch: Sacrosanct & Other Stories Great fiction from the Mortal Realms Enjoy a collection of tales from the Mortal Realms, covering a host of races and factions and providing a taste of the flavour of the Age of Sigmar – including a brand new novella by C L Werner. READ IT BECAUSE New to Warhammer Age of Sigmar fiction? This is a great way to get to grips with the worlds. Just want some fantastic stories by some of Black Library's top authors? Got you covered there too. DESCRIPTION Within this book you will find Sacrosanct, a fantastic new novella from C L Werner… A restless menace threatens the town of Wyrmditt. Stirred from his grave by fell magic, Sabrodt, the Shrouded King, seeks dominion over the kingdom he failed to claim in life. So great is the terror inflicted upon the lands by Sabrodt and his nighthaunts that Sigmar, God-King, sends a retinue of his warriors most skilled in the art of Azyrite magic to liberate the town. The Stormcast Eternals of the Sacrosanct Chamber are warrior-wizards, imbued with arcane knowledge and the power to wield the energies of the storm in battle. Leading the retinue is Knight-Incantor Arnhault, a formidable mage who has studied the histories of Sabrodt's kingdom. But the fight against the Shrouded King will challenge Arnhault's mettle like none other – especially when he discovers that the Undead knows more about his past than he does. Also within this book is a host of awesome short stories giving you a flavour of the many warring armies that exist with the worlds of Warhammer Age of Sigmar. CONTENTS The Dance of the Skulls by David Annandale Great Red by David Guymer The Sands of Grief & The Volturung Road by Guy Haley Callis & Toll: The Old Ways by Nick Horth A Dirge of Dust and Steel, Auction of Blood & The Prisoner of the Black Sun by Josh Reynolds Wrathspring by Andy Clark Sacrosanct, Shiprats & The Witch Takers by C L Werner Plus an extract from Blacktalon: First Mark by Andy Clark deutsch: Eine ruhelose Gefahr bedroht die Stadt Wyrmditt. Sabrodt, der Schleierkönig wurde durch finstere Magie aus seinem Grab erweckt und will jetzt die Herrschaft über das Königreich an sich ziehen, das er bereits zu Lebzeiten zu unterjochen versuchte. Die Angst und der Schrecken, die Sabrodt und seine untoten Schergen im Land verbreiten, sind so groß, dass Sigmar, der Gottkönig, ein Gefolge seiner Krieger entsendet, um mithilfe ihrer Magie die Stadt zu befreien. Die Stormcast Eternals des Sakrosankt-Banners sind Krieger-Magier, ausgestattet mit arkanem Wissen und der Macht, die Energien von Azyr im Kampf einzusetzen. Das Gefolge wird angeführt von Incantor-Ritter Arnhault, ein überragender Magier, der mit der Geschichte von Sabrodths Königreich vertraut ist. Doch der Kampf gegen den Schleierkönig fordert Arnhaults Fähigkeiten heraus, wie es nie zuvor geschehen ist, denn er muss feststellen, dass der Untote mehr über seine Vergangenheit weiss, als Arnhault selbst. Dieser Erzählband enthält die packende Novelle Sakrosankt von und weitere Kurzgeschichten, die einen perfekten Einstieg in die Welt von Warhammer Age of Sigmar und die Völker darin darstellen. Enthalten sind Geschichten von: , , , , , und . Enthaltene Geschichten englisch: *A Dirge of Dust and Steel von *The Prisoner of the Black Sun von *Auction of Blood von *The Sands of Grief von *The Volturung Road von *Great Red von *Callis and Toll: The old Ways von *The Dance of the Skulls von *Wrath Spring von *Sacrosanct von *Shiprats von *The Witch Takers von deutsch: * Ein Klagelied von Staub und Stahl von * Der Gefangene der Schwarzen Sonne von * Blutgebot von * Der Sand der Trauer von * Der Pfad der Volturun von * Der Große Rote von * Callis & Toll: Die alten Wege von * Der Tanz der Schädel von * Zornfrühling von * Sacrosankt von * Schiffsratten von * Die Hexenjäger von Weblinks * Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Medien (Anthologien)